Sólo los recuerdos persisten
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para histeria fandom. 6 viñetas. El mundo de los muertos es aburrido, pero pacífico. Así que Mana decide romper esa monotonía preguntándole al faraón qué es lo que más extraña de la tierra, trayendo recuerdos de sus amigos. Mención ligera de Atemu/Yuugi.
1. Labios

**Título: **Sólo los recuerdos persisten  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Atemu, Mana. Menciones de Atemu/Yuugi y del resto de sus amigos.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Mundo de los muertos.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship/Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>El cuerpo  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Labios

* * *

><p>Aún recuerda la sensación de calidez y familiaridad que se albergó en su pecho una vez hubo cruzado la puerta, dejando a su oprimido corazón sanarse a sí mismo con el paso del tiempo. Y sí, ya había pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto? No estaba seguro, el dulce sopor de la muerte y el descanso que su alma requería, tras tres milenios de errar en una época desconocida, le impedían saber con exactitud el tiempo trascurrido desde la batalla de Kuruelna, cuando fue derrotado con dignidad y puesto a descansar, como el espíritu que era, ajeno a ese mundo.<p>

Sin embargo, pese a no tener constancia de los minutos y segundos exactos desde la última vez que los vio, los recuerdos de sus amigos seguían presentes en su memoria y brillaban en aquél pacífico mundo como pequeñas estrellas que le conferían tranquilidad, pues teniéndolos a ellos allá afuera —a Yuugi—, nada podría salir mal nunca más.

—¿En qué piensas, faraón? —Mana se encontraba junto a él en ese brillante y liso mundo, como un cuarto blanco extraordinariamente espacioso y cómodo. Le sonreía con curiosidad en sus facciones, mismas que escondían sólo un poco un deje de picardía que se transmitía únicamente en su voz—. ¿O debería de decir, en quién piensa, mi faraón?

En ese lugar no había ninguna distinción entre clases y dado que Yuugi y los demás lo habían curtido en el arte de la igualdad y la amistad, poco le molestó a Atemu la pregunta de su anteriormente subordinada.

—En mis amigos —contestó con sinceridad el joven, sonriendo muy a su pesar al evocar el recuerdo—. En Yuugi —agregó después, recordando su épica batalla, una de las mejores en su vida entera.

Mana dejó soltar una pequeña risita. Estaba segura, por la manera en la cual vio deslizarse a las lágrimas por las mejillas del muchacho, cuando la puerta hacia el otro mundo se abrió, que entre ellos había mucha historia no dicha.

—¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de tu otra vida? ¿De ésa vida? —inquirió ella, sentándose a su lado en ese espacio extraño, como dispuesta a escuchar un cuento fascinante.

Atemu pareció sopesarlo un momento.

—Sus labios —aquello pudo haber sonado ridículamente cursi, pero el tono solemne que le imprimió el faraón a sus palabras detuvo la carcajada en la garganta de Mana, entendiendo de pronto que sus sospechas eran ciertas y que esa era la única respuesta que necesitaba para saber con certeza que había habido entre ellos muchos, muchísimos besos.


	2. Pestañas

**Título: **Sólo los recuerdos persisten  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Atemu, Mana. Menciones de Atemu/Yuugi y del resto de sus amigos.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Mundo de los muertos.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship/Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>El cuerpo  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Pestañas (Anzu)

* * *

><p>Mana, que había comenzado con aquella pregunta tan sólo para matar el aburrimiento —si es que así se le podía llamar al descanso en paz—, de pronto comenzó a sentir mucha mayor curiosidad por la vida que Atemu había dejado atrás, pues si su faraón había tenido a una persona amada —y conociéndolo como lo hacía, un héroe innato rompecorazones—, algo dentro de sí misma le pedía indagar aún más sobre sus relaciones en el mundo futuro.<p>

—¿Y aparte de Yuugi no hubo nadie más? —la pregunta no le salió tan sutil como esperaba, pero en lugar de avergonzarse, le sostuvo la mirada al faraón hasta que éste terminó cediendo a su pregunta.

—¿Alguien más? Anzu, pero ella era sólo una amiga —el joven recordaba cuántas veces la mujer le había insinuado sus sentimientos, mismos que él continuó rechazando sólo para terminar en amistad.

—¿Y cómo es ella? —Mana quería descifrar de alguna manera por qué la tal Anzu había sido rechazada y sin ningún tacto volvió a preguntar en seco la cuestión que la carcomía.

—Anzu es valiente, es una mujer bastante terca, si me lo preguntas. Pero tiene un espíritu y un temple envidiables. Podía verse como una mujer normal, pero realmente era digna de temer cuando se enojaba —de nuevo sonrió, al parecer era un gesto innato nada más comenzaba a hablar de sus amigos. Recordaba todas las peleas que habían tenido ella y Jonouchi por tonterías, los duelos por defender su amistad y su honor, sus palabras valientes, mismas que sólo delataban un espíritu fuerte, escondido tras bonitas pestañas y sueños eternos.

—Pero es sólo una amiga —se rió Mana, deseando haber conocido a Anzu, pues su descripción le parecía fascinante, digna candidata a ser su amiga.

Atemu le dirigió un gesto de asentimiento al tiempo que las comisuras de sus labios temblaban sospechosamente. Sí, sólo una amiga. Una de las mejores que él, que Yuugi pueda tener.


	3. Hombros

**Título: **Sólo los recuerdos persisten  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Atemu, Mana. Menciones de Atemu/Yuugi y del resto de sus amigos.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Mundo de los muertos.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship/Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>El cuerpo  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Hombros (Jonouchi)

* * *

><p>Atemu se sumió en un silencio contemplativo. Le parecían tan vívidos los recuerdos que tenía de sus amigos, que casi podía verlos materializándose a su lado, riendo y bromeando como solían hacer todos los días, como una rutina invariablemente divertida y satisfactoria. Honda y Jonouchi siempre peleando, Anzu regañándolos al tiempo que Yuugi reía nerviosamente... Aquél no era su mundo, un mundo lleno de tecnología en el cual no ostentaba ningún poder, ni estaba atado por un cargo. No era su mundo, pero lo extrañaba. Extrañaba cosas específicas, cosas que, dependiendo del destino, volvería a tener eventualmente.<p>

—Jonouchi era bastante divertido —dijo de pronto, sin que Mana tuviera la necesidad de expresar la pregunta que ya se estaba formando en sus labios. Si había tenido una mejor amiga, nunca faltaba el mejor amigo y ése debía de ser él—. También era valiente y responsable, además de maduro. Tenía una gran carga sobre sus hombros, su hermana y su padre alcohólico, pero nunca lo vi entristecerse. Y creo que esa cualidad lo llevará muy lejos.

—¡Hablas como si fueras un anciano! —se rió Mana, tratando de esconder lo conmovida que se sentía de oír hablar al faraón con tanto respeto de otras personas, cuando generalmente era él quien generaba dicho sentimiento.

—¿Y no soy un anciano? —Atemu dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios, que si bien pretendía ser un poco irónica, no estaba teñida de ningún resentimiento al ser devuelto al mundo de los muertos, como correspondía.

—¡Si fueras un anciano no te habrías llevado tan bien con ellos! —exclamó Mana sabiamente—. Si compartían algunas diversiones, era porque tu alma seguía tan joven como la de ellos y ya.

Aquello era totalmente cierto y dejó desarmado al joven moreno.

Con sus amigos se había sentido invencible y feliz. Justo como el joven que era, _que fue_, antes de morir.


	4. Ojos

**Título: **Sólo los recuerdos persisten  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Atemu, Mana. Menciones de Atemu/Yuugi y del resto de sus amigos.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Mundo de los muertos.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship/Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>El cuerpo  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Ojos (Seto)

* * *

><p>Una emoción extraña amenazaba con desbordarse por sus labios. Mana no podía —o más bien no quería— creer del todo la buena suerte del faraón, quien si bien era un hijo de los Dioses, salvador del mundo en más de una ocasión, tenía una estrella tan grande que le parecía hasta imposible.<p>

—No creo que todo haya sido tan bueno, ¿no tenías un enemigo? ¿Algo así como Seth? —ya había oído de sus personas queridas, memorias que le hacían sonreír, pero por experiencia propia sabía que no todo siempre salía bien y que no se le podía caer bien a todo el mundo.

—Precisamente —le explicó brevemente la relación de Seto Kaiba con su antepasado, igual de orgulloso que el sacerdote que lo acompañó en sus épocas de juventud, creando aún más en la mente de la chica la idea de que todo aquello había sido predestinado y perfecto, digno del faraón.

—¿En serio? ¿Y era bueno en los duelos? —por alguna razón le costaba imaginarse al siempre serio Seth en una época nueva, conservando esos rasgos tan propios de su profesión en el antigüo Egipto, pero que de seguro desencajaban en ese futuro incierto del que tanto oía hablar a Atemu.

—Muy bueno, me daba mucha pelea —Atemu sonrió con cierta suficiencia tiñendo sus facciones. Había conseguido ganarle en cada ocasión y siempre regresaba, Seto siempre regresaba, con los ojos anegados de orgullo, uno que nunca perdía por mucho que perdiera—. Ahora seguramente le está dando la lata a Yuugi.

—¡Qué mal! —una de las pocas cosas que Mana consideraba como realmente malas era tener a un Seth molesto encima, así que podía empatizar con el tal Yuugi a la perfección.

—En realidad no importa —dijo con suficiencia Atemu, como si hablara de un hijo querido o del orgullo más grande de su existencia—. Yuugi seguirá venciéndole cuantas veces sea necesario.


	5. Cuello

**Título: **Sólo los recuerdos persisten  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Atemu, Mana. Menciones de Atemu/Yuugi y del resto de sus amigos.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Mundo de los muertos.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship/Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>El cuerpo  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Cuello (Sugoroku)

* * *

><p>Cuando menos se dio cuenta —quizás en un parpadeo o dos, que allí equivalían a meses o incluso a siglos—, Atemu se vio rodeado. A su alrededor, además de Mana, también se encontraba toda su corte real, sentados como niños pequeños que esperan un cuento emocionante. Mahado, Shimon, Isis... Al parecer todos ellos estaban curiosos de la vida del faraón, ésa en la cual no ostentaba una corona —al menos sólida—, ésa en la cual había sido libre y quizás mucho más feliz que antaño.<p>

—¿Y luego? —Mana le propinó un ligero codazo al notar cómo el auditorio improvisado tenía la vista fija en él, quien no abría los labios ni para tomar aire.

—No seas imprudente, niña —gruñó Shimon Murán a pocos metros de distancia, pues las costumbres seguían tan arraigadas a él que incluso hasta después de muerto le habían seguido.

—Nunca cambias, Shimon —se rió a regañadientes el faraón—. Tu contraparte en el futuro era mucho más...

De pronto surgió un murmullo general. ¿Contraparte? ¿Acaso todos tenían una? Aquella pregunta, que circuló de cabeza en cabeza, aumentó la emoción en los rostros, que anteriormente habían sido serios, pero que, después de muertos y lejos sus pesares, se permitían el lujo de ser laxos y hasta bromistas.

—...Sugoroku era el abuelo de Yuugi y era exactamente igual a ti, sólo que más laxo y bromista —incluso si tenía el descaro de fijarse, podría hasta contar el mismo número de arrugas en el cuello, en la comisura de los ojos y en los labios—. Pero no importa, porque ambos nos enseñaron bien. Tú a mí y él a Yuugi.

Shimon hinchó el pecho ante tal elogio de su faraón, pero su mueca de total felicidad fue opacada por las voces del resto de los sacerdotes, que le pedían siguiera, que le pedían que les dijera en quién se habían convertido y cómo eran en el futuro.

_Aplomo, mi faraón._ Pensó Shimon, uniéndose a las súplicas, pues de alguna manera también había decidido comenzar a adoptar esas maneras poco afectadas de su sucesor y necesitaba conocerlas todas.


	6. Mejillas

**Título: **Sólo los recuerdos persisten  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Atemu, Mana. Menciones de Atemu/Yuugi y del resto de sus amigos.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Mundo de los muertos.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship/Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>El cuerpo  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Mejillas (Yuugi)

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana entreabrió los ojos con cierta sensación de calidez inundando sus sentidos. No podía recordar del todo la imagen, mucho menos las palabras o gestos que se escapaban conforme la racionalidad empezaba a ganar terreno en su despejada mente, pero los rescoldos de aquella quimera que quedaban le bastaban para pintarle una sonrisa, permanecían fuertemente arraigados a sus labios.<p>

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo...? Yuugi hizo la cuenta mentalmente y supo aproximadamente que eran casi tres años. Tres años sin soñar con Atemu, sin atormentarse, tres años viviendo con resignación. Sin embargo, ese sueño lo había devuelto a antaño, a memorias y a sentimientos —los mejores de su vida—, dejándole como regalo una pizca de paz interna.

Bien podía ser un sueño, bien podía ser cierto. ¿Quién sabe? ¿Acaso los lazos se rompen después de la muerte? Había visto a Atemu rodeado de sus sacerdotes, ahora sus amigos, relatando las hazañas de su vida junto a él, relatando anécdotas sobre sus amigos, sobre cuán feliz se lo había pasado. Y esa sola visión de paz y tranquilidad logró conferirle mayor calma a su alma, misma que se transformó en una sonrisa permanente, misma que todos sus amigos notaron al verlo llegar a la Universidad ese día.

—¿Qué tal, _Yug_? ¿Ha pasado algo interesante? ¡Vienes tan sonriente! —Jonouchi le salió al paso nada más le vio dejar la mochila en el asiento, pero Yuugi negó suavemente con la cabeza, pues no quería compartir (no ésta vez), su sueño.

—Nada, Jou, ¿qué tal un duelo? —había estado probando algunas cartas nuevas, de la serie de los Planetas y se moría por probar su deck.

El rubio bufó suavemente. Yuugi no había cambiado pese al tiempo, seguía siendo un poco ingenuo, un poco infantil, pero siempre valiente, siempre leal e incluso... Jonouchi sonrió pensando en Atemu... Yuugi incluso había crecido tan alto como él, como si quisiera seguir sus pasos. ¿Qué diría si lo viera?

Por toda respuesta y casi en total sincronización, ambos jóvenes tiraron de sus mejillas para una sonrisa, sintiendo como el sueño de alguna manera había tocado a la realidad efímeramente, sólo para hacerle al otro saber que estaban bien.

Sólo los recuerdos persisten ahora, pero ellos no necesitan más para sentirse completamente tranquilos en sus mundos separados por la muerte.

**FIN**


End file.
